User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob Johnson
Jacob James Nicholas Johnson is a close a friend of Kara Danvers/Supergirl. He has superhuman abilites much like Supergirl with the excption of heat vision, ice breath and flying. Jacob is considered the most patriotic person in National City giving that he did charity work like professional wrestling, mixed martial arts and boxing while working as a reporter for CatCo. He also has a twin sister named Claire Johnson. Background Jacob was born on June 14th 1985 to Megan and Alexander Johnson. On Jacob's 11th birthday he visited the lab his parents worked at when an explosion occurred almost killing him but survived and healed from his wounds via accelerated healing and discovered his powers while being bullied one day and used his superhuman strength to defend himself, but he broke the bully's hand in the process making everyone fear him except Kara. Years later Jacob got a job as a reporter for CatCo and begun working with Winn and James who became his closest friends aside from Kara and Alex. He later asked his boss Cat if she needed anyting one day and she had a heart attack that same day and Jacob had to call an ambulance for his boss so she could get help. Powers and abilites *Superhuman strength: Jacob can lift up small to large crumbling buildings much to the likes of Supergirl. He used his superhuman strength in elementary school while defending himself from three bullies. *Superhuman speed: Much like Supergirl Jacob has superhuman speed that can carry him from one place to another and he has to rely on his superhuman speed because he cannot fly like Supergirl. *Accelerated healing: Jacob can heal faster then a normal human via accelerated healing. He can heal from poisonous toxins and any type of diseases such as cancer. *Telekinesis: Jacob can move things with his mind and throw them towards his oppoents. *Night vision: Jacob gained night vision and is not required to use night vision goggles or a flash light to see in the dark. The night vision makes up for the lack of x-ray vision. *Energy blast: Jacob has the ability to use energy blasts from his body if he is really angry or needs to blast a door open with it. Jacob demonstrated an energy blast when he was brainwashed by Non and Astra and used the energy blast again against Non for attacking Supergirl. Relationships Alex Danvers Alex is one of Jacob's friends and bosses at the D.E.O. Jacob was assigned to Alex mostly due to Jacob's knowledge of his nemesis and can overpower him easily while also taking care of his guards. Alex also acts like sister to Jacob while Jacob had no brothers or sisters of his own so it made her feel special in that regard. Alex also knows Jacob's attachment to Kara and his feelings for Kara. During Elevation Jacob spent the night with Alex and Kara instead of going home to his house. Alex encourages Jacob to tell Kara how he feels about her before she moves onto someone else because Alex is also aware of Kara's feelings for Jacob. The night Jacob stayed with them she noticed Jacob was on the couch sleeping on Kara's lap and then after Kara went to bed Alex then carried Jacob to Kara's room and placed him on Kara's bed. Supergirl Jacob and Supergirl are best friends and love interest in this fanfiction. Supergirl is very protective of her best friend/crush and vice versa. When asked if he liked Supergirl Jacob admitted it and said that there is no one else like her on the planet. After discovering her powers Jacob was just amazed and he demonstrated his superhuman strength and speed against bullies who picked on them. Many years later they begin working at CatCo together expanding their feelings for each other as they sit across from each other. While fighing the murderer of Jacob's parents Supergirl noticed Jacob's anger getting the best of him when he was beating Anderson up and she had to restrain him with Alex's help. That same night after finding and fighting Anderson Jacob spent the night with Kara and while watching a movie Jacob went to sleep on her lap and Kara later went to sleep afterwards but went to bed afterwards and left Jacob on the couch and then unknown to her Alex places Jacob onto her bed. The following chapter Some Nights Supergirl attended Cat's party under her civilian name Kara Danvers and was forced to stay put whilst Jacob went after Anderson. Sometime after Supergirl was hit with a Kryptonite bullet he went into her mind while she was in a coma and saved her while also holding her hand. Whilst Jacob was moving in with her Supergirl actually left room on her bed for Jacob. Trivia *His anger got out of control during the events of Elevation when he was beating his parents killer to death which lead to Supergirl restraining him. *If his anger gets worse he could turn evil. *After returning to normal from being brainwashed Jacob left National City because he had almost killed Kara and he believed she would not forgive him. *He returns to National City to try and sell his childhood home but Kara would not allow it. *Jacob firmly believes Hank and everyone including Kara. *His birthday is also the anniversary of his parents murder. *His favorite thing to do when he is home is to sing karaoke in secret so he could impress Kara. *Like Supergirl Jacob has a shirt with his J in the middle. *His sunglasses were designed by the D.E.O. *Jacob considered his boss Cat as a mother figure after his had died. *While Jacob was missing Supergirl tried everything to find him with Alex and Hank's help. *When his friends threw him a surprise party Jacob thought it was nice of them. *He took over for Cat after she was sent to the hosiptal for suffering a heart attack. *After selling his house Alex and Kara invited Jacob to live with them. *In later chapters Jacob admits his feelings for Kara and marries her sometime later. *He is considered a threat when or if his anger gets out of control. *Jacob saved Kara's life in Wheel in the Sky after she was shot with a Kryptonite bullet. *He can only be killed by a parasite attached to his heart or a speical kind of bullet. *While on a mission Jacob was kidnapped and brainwashed by Non and Astra. Category:Blog Posts